House
La house est un genre musical apparu au début des années 1980House - Rave Dance Music à Chicago. Elle tire ses origines du discoHouse Music - tribunedigital-chicagotribuneTrice: The beat goes on with house music reunion event - tribunedigital-chicagotribuneHouse music is great music - or can be | Coffee HouseBurning Down The House: Read SPIN’s 1986 Feature On Chicago’s Club Scene | SPINEncyclopedia of African American Music - Google LivresThe History Of House, du hi-NRGAlternative, Country, Hip-Hop, Rap, and More: Music from the 1980s to Today - Britannica Educational Publishing - Google LivresRave Culture: An Insider's Overview - Jimi Fritz - Google LivresDiscographies: Dance, Music, Culture and the Politics of Sound - Jeremy Gilbert, Ewan Pearson - Google LivresThe Remix Manual: The Art and Science of Dance Music Remixing with Logic - Simon Langford - Google Livres, du post-punkRip it Up and Start Again: Postpunk 1978-1984 - Simon Reynolds - Google LivresThe Punk Rocker Who Made Chicago House Happen | ThumpLet's Talk Chicago Classic House Music Archives - Boolumaster DJ Mixes Boolumaster DJ Mixes, du boogieBallroom, Boogie, Shimmy Sham, Shake: A Social and Popular Dance Reader - Julie Malnig - Google Livres, de l'electroThe Crate: Jesse Saunders' On and On (1984)Funk: The Music, The People, and The Rhythm of The One - Rickey Vincent - Google Livres, du post-disco, occasionnellement du synthpopHouse Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, de la latin soul, du dub reggae, du rap et du jazz. La house a contribué à la naissance de la disco houseDance Music - Nicolae Sfetcu - Google LivresDisco House - What is Disco House, de l'electroclashCrossdressing to Backbeats: The Status of the Electroclash Producer and the Politics of Electronic Music | Madden | Dancecult: Journal of Electronic Dance Music Culture, de l'eurodanceEuro-Dance Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, du hardstyleQ-dance | Hardstyle, du shibuya-keiJapanese Indie Pop: The Beginner's Guide to Shibuya-Kei | L.A. Weekly, de la technoTechno Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, du hip-houseHouse Music Styles :: House Genres -> Vinyl Records Australia, de l'ambient house, de l'acid house, de la house progressiveProgressive House Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, du happy hardcoreHistory of happy hardcore and UK hardcore rave music, du new beatNew Beat history, Belgium, de l'electro houseoXidant.ru: Electro House стиль музыки, направление музыки Electro House, история Electro House, описание стиля Electro House. купить dvd, cd, mp3 клубная музыка Electro House почтой, de la deep house, de la French house, de la hard house et de l'Italo house. Artistes * 2 UnlimitedAnita van 2 Unlimited: Michael Jackson stak zijn duim op, waanzinnig! | Show | AD.nl * AviciiAvicii | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * BasshunterBasshunter | Biography & History | AllMusic * Black BoxBlack Box | Biography & History | AllMusic * Bob SinclarBob Sinclar | Biography & History | AllMusic * Boo WilliamsPaul Johnson | Biography & History | AllMusic * BreakbotBreakbot | Biography & History | AllMusic * Cajmere * CappellaBest of Cappella (ZYX) - Cappella | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic] * Crooked ManCrooked Man - Crooked Man | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * DarudeDarude - Finnish Music - Eurochannel * David Guetta * Derrick CarterHold Up - Superfunk | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Dimitri from ParisDimitri from Paris | Biography & History | AllMusic * DJ GregoryDJ Gregory | Biography & History | AllMusic * Étienne de CrécyEtienne de Crécy | Biography & History | AllMusic * FaithlessFaithless | Biography & History | AllMusic * Glenn Underground * Harrison CrumpLive on Brighton Beach - Fatboy Slim | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * HuxleyHuxley | Biography & History | AllMusic * I:CubeI:Cube | Biography & History | AllMusicPicnic Attack - I:Cube | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Junior VasquezJunior Vasquez | Biography & History | AllMusicReap (What You Sow) - Junior Vasquez | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Kris MenaceFred Falke | Biography & History | AllMusic * Lidell TownsellWe Got a Love - Shit Robot | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicWhat Follows - Shit Robot | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Lil' LouisLil' Louis | Biography & History | AllMusic * MoiréShelter - Moiré | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * MoodymannSmile - Theo Parrish | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicParallel Dimensions (Sound Signature Vinyl) - Theo Parrish | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * M PeopleM People | Album Discography | AllMusicHeather Small | Biography & History | AllMusic * Oliver KoletzkiOliver Koletzki | Biography & History | AllMusic * Paul Johnson * Robert OwensDavid Guetta | Biography & History | AllMusic * Roy Davis Jr. * SlamSlam | Biography & History | AllMusic * Steve AngelloSteve Angello | Biography & History | AllMusic * Steve EdwardsBorn in '69 - Bob Sinclar | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Swedish House MafiaSwedish House Mafia | Biography & History | AllMusicUntil Now - Swedish House Mafia | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Todd TerryJungle Brothers | Biography & History | AllMusicStraight Out the Jungle - Jungle Brothers | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicAll That We Do - Jungle Brothers | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * VitalicVitalic | Biography & History | AllMusic * Way Out WestJody Wisternoff | Biography & History | AllMusic * WestBamWestBam | Biography & History | AllMusic Albums / compilations Chansons Références Catégorie:Électronique